creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tin77/Inactivity and the Paranormal Drive
Well, that was a cryptic title. If you haven't noticed, and you probably haven't, I haven't been spending as much time as I usually do on this wiki. I currently only have one story, and my "Upcoming stories" all seem to be on a percentage halt. Well, that's because I'm taking an inactivity, much as the title of this blog post says. You probably don't care, but I felt it was necessary to inform the masses. Thank you guys for helping me out in my writing journey, especially those who helped push out my first story. With vacation and the upcoming school year, I just won't be able to push out anymore stories, and I apologize for my lack of effort in contributing to this wiki. You probably will see me do some small edits here and now, but I will mostly stay gone. While I'm informing you on a subject that really isn't all that important or meaningful, I do however have something to offer which boasts Creepypasta nature. Before I go, I may throw out one story at you, one that only recently came to mind after my vacation, and I would like to hear your opinions on it. Would there be enough content to mold in to a narrative? I'm not sure, but I always wanted to make a story which was purely made out of past experience. This recent vacation, I was with my cousins, and one of their girlfriends. We were driving home from a soccer game which my cousin was coaching for a school project. During the game, a woman sat on the sidelines blurting out random, incomprehensible nonsense, which was a usual during games like this, but this woman made absolutely no sense whatsoever. As we walked towards the car, we saw the same woman enter her mini-van, and she was followed by about 8 children, and two dogs. They crammed themselves in the car, which didn't look like it was in top condition, old and worn over the years. As we drove out, the car pulled up next to us, and out of nowhere, the interior lights flashed on and showed the inhabitants all staring at us from within the vehicle. This alone was enough to send a shiver down my spine, and was incredibly odd and out of place. They were just smiling at us, all 9 of them sending piercing glares at us. As we drove down the back roads, surrounded by the dark forests of Pennsylvania, we noticed the same car speed past us. They must of been going 60 miles per hour, they were swerving all over the place on that windy roads. We all exchanged glances, mostly out of fright and confusion. The speed limit was 40, and the vehicle did not look like it was in any shape for going that fast. Not to mention the roads were treacherous, and they could take one small swerve in to the woods. We decided to follow them, seeing as we were close to our house. 5 minutes passed, and all of a sudden they just floored it. They probably ended up reaching spends of 80-90, and I still don't know how they went that fast in the old mini-van. We were trying our best to go fast, but still keep ourselves safe. We didn't want to crash and tell our parents that it was because we thought we saw a ghost. Struggling to keep up, we finally reached a hill were they slowed down. My cousins girlfriend was already terrified, and we were all beginning to get nervous. It was rather hard to see, our headlights not reaching very far out in to the cold field. All of the lights in the car in front of us went out, even the break lights. I wasn't sure that was possible, and I had never seen it happen before. The car whirred to life rapidly, speeding straight up the hill and slowly stopping once again. At the top of the slope, all the lights suddenly game back on. If the car had gone dead, they couldn't of possibly reached the top of that steep incline. It was ridiculous, and we were dumbfounded. Driving away, the people in the car turned on their lights and all looked down at us, with those creepy smug grins still upon their faces. Obviously, we were frightened and turned around, heading back towards home. So, Creepypasta material, or nah? I feel like I can get a pretty good concept out of this, but I just need to expand it. Thank you for listening to my update and my story, and I hope to come back to the Creepypasta writing business soon. Anyone have an explanation? Category:Blog posts